The Watanabe's
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: After the Death of their Father Shizuo Watanabe, the children are forced to move in with their cousin's the Haninozuka's. Watch as their lives shatter, and gain a new form in front of your eyes, watch as they form new friendships and even learn to love.
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

The scene opens in a big room, a plaza, a place that looked as if it could have cost millions, millions they couldn't afford. The plaza almost seemed to be made of glass, it was completely see through with carved out angels raining down upon them, the lights were a soft golden color, and the seats were cushioned; But the coffin was center stage, a luscious cherry would that was adorned in gold. There were so many flowers of purple and pink and that pale shade of red. This was my Father's funeral and I felt no mourning.

This was my dad, he always wanted what he couldn't have, an intense need for power, for luxury. It's a shame he was never that successful. I feel myself stiffen as Arisu leans into me with a sob; I feel my own heart pull at its strings, which makes me grab onto Hiroki's wrist. He looks down at me with weary blue eyes, they were like Ice. Him being the oldest he's always looked out for us, he's always had to be level headed, and even now I lean on him. My head goes down as I hear a high pitched cry, it's Emiko, and she doesn't realize what's truly happened, she doesn't realize her Father's dead, I let a tear slide down my face as I hear Kazuki trying desperately to coo our baby sister as she asks, "where's Daddy, where's Daddy?" It kills me.

The priest takes his stand, Father was never really religious himself, but our Grandmother was, so in a desperate attempt to please her he agreed to have one. I look around, but find that she's not here. She was never here and sometimes I wondered why he tried, but there wasn't anything we could do now. The priest says his words, written for him by our missing Grandmother and deceased Grandfather, we listen to the way they described our Father, a man looking for his place, when he finally settles down he meets a woman who was a gold-digger, she fucked him beard his children, and then fell into unemployment.

It outraged me, it outraged my family, and I can tell that it outraged everyone who really knew them. I look towards Hiroki, his stiff and I know as soon as the priest asks for our own words we'll all have something to say.

And he does.

Hiroki steps past us, his shoulders rigid, her blue eyes set, and I know for the first time since we were younger he was going to do something he would regret. He stands at the podium and I can't help but admire him, this was my brother who looked so much like our American Mother, whose skin was as white as snow, he had her eyes bluer then the ocean, her strong nose, and he had our Fathers thin lips, and strong jaw. He was the better of them both, and I've always wanted to be like him.

He starts out his mouth opening then stops himself; he gets this huge Cheshire grin on his face as says:

"I know what you want, you want a story, and you want me to say I love my dad, even though he was a terrible person who made terrible decisions; but guess what I'm not. Let me tell you a story, my dad was never unemployed, he quit his job as a lawyer because he had a passion for inventing, he would show us how to work so many things, he is the reason that Kazuki can take apart a computer and put it back together blindfolded!"

I look over to see our brother beaming, tear streaked green eyes.

"The reason our supposed Grandmother said that he was unemployed was because she didn't like the fact that her son wasn't making bank, the reason our Mother was a slut is because she supported him through it all, the reason she tried to take our money, you know the stuff that's rightfully ours from our Father's grave? Yeah, that's because she wants to punish us. She's a cold hearted bitter slut but that doesn't mean she knows anything about what our Father went through."

The room is silent, not because of judging that much I know, they admire him as much as I do, he had the guts to call someone out, he really I the strong son. He looks straight up at me.

"Merui it's your turn."

I glance, butterflies fill my stomach but I go up anyway, my blonde hair falls down in my face as I look up out the crowd, their faces are blank, their waiting.

"Hi, my names Merui and I am the 2nd born, or 3rd depending on how you choose to look at it. Anyone who really knows this family knows my twin Arisu, I'm asking, now I'm begging you to please come up now."

She does as she's told, striding up much like our brother did, she was my polar opposite with strong hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair that has been streaked neon pink, she was in her best black dress, and she was stronger than me. I smile weakly, ignoring everyone's looks.

"I would introduce myself but it's obvious I don't have to." She says her sarcasm panning on the floor.

"I just don't have the strength without my twin, she's my strong side."

"You got that right." The audience, the funeral, all eyes are on us.

And I feel my confidence coming out.

"So let me tell you about our dysfunctional family." I start.

"Were pretty normal." Arisu cuts in.

"But mostly dysfunctional." I state.

She doesn't say anything so I decide to go on.

"There's the oldest brother whom you've just encountered, Hiroki. We came next, the twins, then there was Kazuki, and finally baby Emiko! Our Mother is deceased, I wish we could tell you what happened to her but we don't know. Our Father was a kind man, he loved our Mother, and one thing Hiroki left out was that…"

"He was accused of murder." Arisu finishes grimly.

"When our Mother went missing he was the first suspect, no one knew why she would leave, but she did and they found her dead 4 years later. This would hurt anyone, especially someone who never stopped loving her. "

"You have to understand this from our Father's point of view, for years he was hurting, struggling to take care of us alone. When he finally stopped living off of everyone's expectations he was abandoned." Arisu starts.

"Even us, I remember, I would have tantrums because I couldn't dress like the other girls."

"But he tried, he tried so hard." Her voice starts to break.

"But in the end her couldn't make it." Tears start to slide down my face.

"So please.." Arisu.

"Don't blame him." We cry holding on to each other for support as we sit back down, I notice that Emiko has been passed over to Hiroki, I search for our brother to find him on stage, and I'm instantly worried, his red hair is hanging over his face and tears are streaming down his emerald green eyes, he's always been the sensitive one, the babied one; And I'm not sure how much he can take.

"My Father was an amazing man!" He says in between clinched teeth. "He was, and I know it because even though he was so god damn depressed he still read to us every night. Anything we wanted, he read me the little mermaid, he let me be who I am, and he even indulged in Hiroki and Merui's demented way by reading them Edgar Allan Poe every night. What bad Father would take the time to do that for his kids? I want you all to think about what your parents did you because I can guarantee you no one loved you as much as our Father loved us."

With that he stormed off, Arisu ran after him and I knew this ceremony was over.

So let the party begin in the other room.


	3. Chapter 2

There ceremony was much more festive, with whispers of the rebellious children of Shizuo Watanabe. Yet, they weren't cruel whispers; once again they were in awh which shocked me to no end. I stand by my brother holding baby Emiko and wait for our other relatives to return. I jump back when I feel a tug on my leg, I look down to what appears to be a young boy, and he has sandy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Excuse me miss?" He says cutely. I smile because cuteness makes me happy when I'm feeling like shit. "Yes sir?" I respond back. "May I hold your baby?" I notice Hiroki's protective glare but I smile handing off our baby sister to the boy. "She's so cute!" He says playing with her blonde hair. "Awh, why thank you!" I say with a smile.

Just then an older man walks up to me and my Brother, standing by him is another boy with glasses and a scorn on his face. What's really bugging me is that I feel like I can recognize the man from somewhere! I watched as Arisu and Kazuki reappear from the crowd, eyes rimmed red. I watch as Arisu's grim look turns into a grin as she runs up to us. "Haninozuka-san!" She screams running to pick up the small boy who giggles in her grasp, coughing a little as her pink streaks get in his mouth.

"I'm confused, do we know you?" Hiroki speaks for me, his pearl-like teeth falling into an overly polite smile.

"You don't remember, Haninozuka? The last name of the famous martial artists? Our cousins?" My twin says like were stupid.

"Doesn't ring a bell." We both say at the same time.

"It shouldn't." This time it was Kazuki's turn to speak, "You two never played with Honey, only we did! You, Hiroki were most close to Takashi, and you, Merui, were more close to their friend.. Well I couldn't even remember his name." He says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! That was her first crush, the little slut!" Hiroki says with a laugh, then blushing remembering that he was around his elders.

But the man chuckles.

"Yes, well Mr. Ootori was quite the looker." He says with a found smile then getting straight to the point says. "Would you like to see him again?"

The family goes on defense.

"What do you mean?" They all say at once startling the two, especially Honey who was still in Arisu's arms.

"Hey.. Hey.. I'm not trying to fight, but you know you can't stay here."

"We can take care of ourself!" Me and Hiroki snap.

"While that may be true, legally you can't so what do you say, come to Japan and work in our business, come to Honey's school, and make things easier, It would be better then living with your grandmother ." he pleads.

"Fine, we'll do it" Hiroki states.

"Fantastic!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Just who the hell do you think you are to decide that for us?" Arisu screams so loud that I swear I can hear the chandeliers shatter, Merui thinks to herself. They've been going at it for about twelve hours now; I wasn't in the mood to argue so I sat with Kazuki and helped him feed Emiko, which was a bitch because she kept asking where daddy is, and I couldn't exactly tell her that Daddy's dead.

Hiroki wouldn't look at her as he wrapped up a few glasses in newspaper; we weren't staying in the Haninozuka's house, but were staying in their guest house, which from pictures seemed pretty spacey, and on the bright side that did mean more privacy. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here, I think we all did; But Arisu never liked to take things lying down. "Stop acting like a child and go pack." He said, his voice has lost all tone and I know my brother. He was sad, he was shaken, and damnit the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little sister; Of course, my twin would never see that, she was always closer to Kazuki.

I cringe at the sound of her, well our, door slam. Hiroki looks at me with weary eyes.

"Please don't start on me too." He begs.

I get up wrapping my arms around my older Brother, he's 18, and soon he's going to have to take over our Father's company; but not only that he has to move to a new country, and take care of us. I know that his is hard on him, and I can't help but worry for his sanity.

"Relax, I won't. I get it, this is stressful and our dear Arisu just doesn't want to make things easy."

"Can you please go help her pack?" He begs.

"Yeah." I reply simply, giving him a smile and walking up the wooden stairs to my sisters room, It's locked of course but everyone in the family knows that there's a spare key on the top of the door frame, I reach up and grab it, using it to unlock the door.

Stepping into our room, a navy walled room that was littered in posters, and quotes, and just about anything you could imagine, Arisu was on one of the two beds that were adjacent to each other. She had her ear buds in her ear and was turned to the wall.

"Lemme guess Celldweller?" I say rubbing my sisters back, the brunette looks up through tear filled eyes. "Yeah sorta." I smile, looking at her, for someone so different from me, we can be just a like. "That's good, at least they calm you down." She sits up.

"I'm not a child." I glare, "Then stop acting like one."

She glares back. "You just don't get it! He's always been closer to you but just because I break a few rules I'm a dirty rebel, well I have a life here and I don't want to leave!"

"And I do? God, what about Corey? My sexy cello guy?" I screech.

"Yeah, good luck finding the Asian version of that fine piece of ass." She says with a grin.

"Exactly, so were both fucked! Anyway we had a life there at one point, let's try to regain the friends we had, besides I'm a little curious to see how Kyouya's changed." I say with a wink.

"What are the chances of me getting out of this?" She groans.

"None. Now come on help me pack!" I groan back and as pissed off as she is, she does so.

You see, no one really understands our relationship; Were so mean to each other during school, but were in the same clique, we love each other yet we can get into a fist fight over the curling iron and the only way to get though to one another is tough love, yet at the same time we can be sweet, wipe away each other's tears, and hold on to each other like our life depends on it.

Just then the shattering of glass sounds through the house, we both groan looking at each other.

"Kazuki! We told you not to touch anything!" We scream in sync running down the stairs two at a time to see what exactly our famine brother broke. As it turns out it was just a plate, we both sigh in relief turning to the ginger.

"What were you doing?" We both ask, hands on our hips.

"I… wanted toast?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" We both shriek.

"Stop doing that, you two are fucking creepy." He snaps.

We giggle. "Do what?"We both say in sync.

"Fuck you!" He snaps running up the stairs with his uncooked toast; We shrug noticing that Hiroki left the room we both sit down to gossip about this new school.

"So what do you think it's going to be like?" Arisu says messing with a strand of pink hair.

"Probably really stuck up, but it'll be kick ass to have on an application."

"No I mean the people dumbass." She snaps.

"Well I dunno, Last time I saw Kyouya he was a timid child, and the twins were sort of locked up in their own world, Honey's obviously changed, and he never used to acknowledge how much he loved sweets, come to think of it."

"I thought you didn't remember?" She says suspiciously.

"Went looking for my old journal." I said with a shrug.

"Did you write about how you planned to marry the Otoori's son?" A deep voice teased, they turned around to find their brother Hiroki.

My face flames read. "You bastard you read my journal!" I scream on the top of my lungs.

"Oh I love, love, love him! He's so perfect! And amazing and ooooh." He quotes with a mocking look. I glance down to see Arisu on the floor, I grab a fork.

"Run. " I command.


	5. Chapter 4

"Plane rides suck." Arisu cringes as Kazuki tries to force her on the plane, I find myself elbowing Hiroki showing him the scene, a terrified girl attempting to be shoved on by a very handsome ginger, we start laughing at the way people are awhing at them, I guess, they look like a perfect couple! But by the time he finally got her on and we mentioned that? She could have killed us. "I would not date a younger guy!" She shouts. "Well I wouldn't date a bitchy girl!" He counters, and they pretty much start fighting about why their relationship would never work out and who's fault it would be if they broke up; They refused to listen to the fact that they would never date because they were related.

Mean while I took turns listening and talking to Hiroki.

"So are you nervous?" He asked me which caused me to smile, because even though he would never admit it; he was.

"No not at all! More fascinated then anything."

I can't help but laugh at the way his blue eyes sparkle, I wish I had his eyes but nope. Hiroki is the only one in the family who get's them, Kazuki's are a deep green and me and Arisu share stunning hazel eyes.

"On Kyouya?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be to worried about that, tastes change over the years." Arisu says with a laugh pulling out a pink leather journal.

I can feel my face go dark, "don't you dare you fucking slut!" I snap.

She grins and starts reading.

"Oh I know the perfect way to impress Kyouya! I'll dye my hair a slightly deeper shade of brown! I don't know why these clowns think it's so cool to have multicolored hair, it's just not natural!" She finishes with a grin, pointing at my hair which has been bleach a light silver color with streaks of orange blue green pink and purple in it.

"Yup, taste certainly do change! And to think that the twins wore dresses!" Kazuki says with a giggle as he bounces Emiko on his lap, the little girl giggle in pleasure and screams "More, more!" Her older siblings giggle at her cutness.

"Actually I barely remember us when we were that young." I let myself trail off.

"Well you enjoyed Kyouya's company, while Kazuki was so young he crawled around with the Hitachiin twins, and Arisu was so attached to Kazuki that she hung out with them, but her favorite person to hang out with was obviously Hunny."

Arisu hides a small smile on her face, that part I do remember,

"she would always trail after him and try to fight him, of course he would never fight her but that didn't stop her from jumping on his back and pounding his face in, he was so sweet though that he never touched her, and the one time he actually through her off of him and she hurt herself…" I say.

"He kissed me." She says letting the cool smile drip off her face.

"Ha! And now you'd think he was younger then you!" Kazuki laughed, which caused a very large bruise on his side.

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped, "He's still a sweet heart, and I can't wait to see him."

"Awh!" a bunch of unknown voices scream, the twins feel their face hear up, the brothers go into defense mode, and at the same time they all pull back the curtains to reveal maybe six or seven people.

"Hot damn!" Is all that came form the twins, and really who could blame them they were all guys and they were hot, their were twins of their own with red hair and Cheshire like grins, a taller one with black hair and tanned skin, another black haired one with glasses, two eccentric blondes and a feminine looking one.

The twins pull Arisu and I into them, we can hear them purr into each of our ears and looking at Arisu smiling wide I can tell she doesn't mind a bit, In fact she leans into one of them and says. "I've never meant two attractive twins before." "Oh but don't you have mirrors?" He says bending her back.

"That's enough!" Two voices snap pulling the twins back, I look up to see Hiroki and Mori holding them hostage. "Oh come on Sempai- your not really related! Just family friends!" the one twin counters.

"Wait.." Arisu starts.

"That's not true." I finish.

"Actually…" The black haired one says closing his book. "It is, I did some research and as it turns out there is no blood relation."

All the color drains from Kazuki's face. "Does that mean he can't be our guardian!" He panics.

"No not at all." He reassures him.

"Wait a minute, " I say a smile crossing my face. "I know that voice. Kyouya!" I scream jumping into him, he pats my back timidly.

"Wait, there are only two crawling twins I know… YOU TWO TURNED INTO PERVERTS!" Kazuki screams practically jumping the twins.

Hiroki see's where this is going so he points to the small figure that's emerged from the crowd, Arisu points to his gaze, then rushes up to hug the young hunny,

"Mitsuki!" She yells gripping him tight, he pets her head and she looks up.

"Wait a minute…" I say, for a second separating myself from the warmth of Kyouya, "Who are the rest of you. Well minus Mori."

"We know Mori." Arisu agreed.

With that the entire family gave a small wave.

"Oh this is the annoying boss, Tamaki Sudo." the twins say with a wave, he was stunning with blonde hair and lavender eyes. Instantly he was thrown into a hug by the twins.

"Your so fucking adorable!"

He hugs back full on.

"And this is Haru-chan!" Hunny says happily. They all wave again.

Before Hiroki asks. "Why are you dressed like a guy?"


	6. Chapter 5

Merui's Point of view:

So here we are, the eleven of us sitting on an airplane that the majority shouldn't be on. At the moment I was sitting by one of the Hitachiin brothers, which my beautiful twin was forcefully wedged between, not that I think she minds. On the other side of me was Kyoya who was typing on his laptop and ignoring every question that was thrown at him, beside him was Tamaki, the Mori, then Hunny, who was obviously glaring at the twins, Then it rotated, beside Mori was Hiroki and beside him was Kazuki who was playing with Emiko on his lap, that made an entire circle and words were bouncing around the room like it was nothing.

"So Kyoya..." I start trying to arch my neck so I could see what he was typing, he pushes his laptop back, closing it sharply.

"Yes, Watanabe-San?"

"Why are you on our plane?" I snap, a little annoyed by his change, when we were younger he was this timid little boy who would open doors for girls, all while being deathly afraid of his Father, now he seems to be a little to much like his old man, and that I don't like.

"It was Tamaki's idea." He says simply shrugging his shoulder. I cringe changing the order of things to go sit by Tamaki, yes his looks were perfect, yes he was a little over eccentric, but yes I also found him quite the catch, which is why when I approached him a slight blush crossed my face.

"Uhm Suoh-San?" I ask, smiling a little as he automatically slides over to let me sit down.

"There's no need for the Honorifics Watanabe-San, please just call me Tamaki." He says with a stunning smile. I can feel all of the hosts watching me carefully, I can feel my family watching him carefully, but none of them would be to the naked eye.

"Alright then Tamaki-Sempei, but that means you have to call me Merui." I say with a giggle as I crushed by a hug, he screams something like Merui what a beautiful name for my new little girl. I cringe slightly but decide that he was nice anyway.

"So Tamaki-Sempai, not that I might but why are you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to meet Hunny and Mori's new friends!"

I sweat drop.

"Oh um okay...?"

**Mean while: Arisu's Point of View:**

"So isn't it kind of funny that you and you twin choose not to look alike?" Hikaru says pointing to Merui who was at the moment talking to their leader Tamaki Suoh. "Not really." I say with a shrug, were our own people. "Just because were twins doesn't necessarily have to mean that were exactly alike."

I see them give a sort of smile.

"I see..."

**Mean while: Hunny's Point of view:**

"I don't get it Takashi why is she only talking to those two twins!" I snap shoving a piece of cake in my mouth, I see the way Mori looks at me with knowing, yes he knows that I know that I'm only jealous; And that can't be good.

But no one seems to understand that Arisu was mine, I've known her ever since she was little and she would follow me around, at the time it was little bit annoying because all she ever wanted to do was hit me, of course that had been my own fault.

But she was mine! Back then she had deep brown hair, she didn't change as much as her sister, sure she dressed darker now, but her hair was still the same if you took out the pink.

And she was mine, and I have to make the twins understand that, I put on my cutest face and run up to her.

"Arisu-chan!" I call jumping in her lap, which causes the twins to jump back. "Would you like to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan."

She shrugs, "Sure."

That was not the reaction I wanted.

**Mean while: Haruhi's Point of view. **

I glare at Kyoya, not quite sure why I'm glaring.

He sighs. "Yes miss Fujioka?"

"Why couldn't you just answer her question?"

"Excuse me?" He said a Light smile crossing over his face.

"Look. Don't get that idea." She said flatly. "But if Tamaki gets interested in a girl that likes him back."

"I assure you that, that won't happen. Merui Watanabe is a very respectable woman."

"And a respectable woman couldn't fall for Suoh-San?" Arisu said appearing with Hunny, cake in both of their hands. She seemed intrigued for a reason that I couldn't understand. She was really pretty, a lot like her sister, they had the same face, body, the only difference was their hair and what they happened to be wearing for the day.

"Oh no not at all." Said the twins appearing by Arisu, much to Hunny's dismay.

"Well, why not?"

"Well let me rephrase, a good girl could." Hikaru started.

"But not one like her." Kaoru finished.

"Actually normally I would agree." Arisu says with a shrug. This seemed to intrigue Kyoya and once again I don't understand why, and even worse it intrigued me to.

"But?" Kyoya pushed on.

'Well she seems to like him, it's obvious he's hot and I may be wrong, but I don't think he's treated like your equal most of the time..."

The host club looks away.

"...But our family taught us that everyone's equal, so to him that might be nice."

I can't believe it, I steal a glance at the two who are chatting happily, I notice how he said something that made her laugh and the way her entire body leaned back when she did. I notice how Tamaki had a more grown up grin around him, and I notice how her hand ended up over his knee.

But I didn't understand is why that effected me so much.

"**Please fasten your seat-belts we are about to descend into Japan."**

Suddenly the family is all together chattering in excitement, the words:

"Cute boys!"

"Asian chicks!"

"GazettE!"

"Newest Manga!"

"New life!"

Could be heard throughout the group until the little baby says

"Where's Daddy?"

And then it all goes silent.


	7. Chapter 6

**Merui's Point of view: **

I walked off the plane with Tamaki and Arisu who were chatting happily about Ouran, we had a lot of questions and well Tamaki-Sempie was just the person to handle it.

"So are the people nice like you?" I ask, unconsciously taking his arm in mine, I know it may look slutty but I don't mean anything by it, I'm used to touching people when I talk to them.

"Well I suppose you could say so, but there are a few people this school could probably do without." He says with a smile.

Damn, he's cute whenever he looks at me like that I have a feeling that I'm going to melt.

**Kyoya's Point of View:**

I watch as she takes his arm, and I can feel Haruhi tense beside me, the poor girl doesn't know what she feels.

But I do as I feel my chest tighten just slightly, my eyes glare, and I can feel my glasses flash I push them up. I'm fairly sure that I used to like this girl when she was younger, she had deep brown hair at the time and a very thought out personality, obviously she's changed a lot and really, I just want to get to know the new her, which is a bad idea.

So I know to keep my distance.

"Hey Hunny how far is it to your house?" Merui asked then, looking back to us our eyes meant and she gives me a small smile before looking to Hunny.

"Oh about an hour but it's okay the car's gonna take you!" He points to a old driver on the other side of the airport.

I watch as the family screams about having their own driver then rushes off to grab their stuff, they looked like little kids in a candy shop, it was quite humorous.

**Merui's Point of view:**

Eventually we got home, we unpacked and all collapsed on the floor, well all except Emiko who was crawling around and hitting each of us on the head because she wanted to play. Hiroki then decided to get up and disappear, I was about to follow him but then my phone rang. I answered it with a "I'm tired what do you want?"

"Well that's not very nice Watanabe-San." the voice said on the other line.

I sigh. "Oh hey Kyoya I didn't know that was you."

"So you'd have been nicer if you knew it was me?" He teased.

"Eh just for old times sake." I tease back.

"So, I was wondering how you the like host club so far?"

"The what?" I ask.

I can hear his smile through the phone.

"The host club, Tamaki's our leader, we woo girls with to much time on their hands."

"Oh." I say, feeling my own voice grow cold.

"What is it?" Arisu asks.

"Tamaki enjoys making girls week on their knees..." I answer bitterly.

"You didn't think he was a sweet guy did you?" Kyoya taunts and I snap.

"I don't believe anything your telling me Ootori, if he's in a host club he has his own reasons, now would you like to tell me why your trying to start trouble?"

He stops talking.

"Kyoya..."

"Do you remember when you used to follow me around?" He finally asks.

"Yeah?"

"I miss that."

And then he hung up.

I feel myself go cold lost in my thoughts.

_-Flash Back- _

"_Merui!" I hear someone say in a sing song voice, I look over to see it belongs to the youngest Ootori, we were sitting on the ground eating Peanut butter and Jelly's. I wanted to have a picnic, but then he disappeared and I was crying because he left me alone._

_I throw my arms around him. "Kyoya you came back!" _

"_I did." He agrees giving me a lemonade, I notice that it has two straws, I go to put both in my mouth before he taps my head. _

"_Silly girl were sharing!" _

_With that he takes one of the straws and pops it in his mouth, I smile doing the same cringing when we bump heads. Tears start to fill my eyes but then I feel something warm on my forehead, I look up to see his pale lips on my forehead. _

"Kyoya..." I say to myself, before falling asleep on the floor.

I can feel someone shaking me to wake me up, I cringe "I will give you three seconds before I rip your tongue out." I say sleepily turning over, I feel Hiroki's soft hair from under me, I have a feeling that I rolled on to him.

"Why are they sleeping on the floor anyway?" A voice asks from far away,

"I guess they fell out from exhaustion." An almost identical one answered back.

"Hitachiin." I hear another voice mumble, that one was louder, and I guessed it was the twin beside me.

I didn't think about it as I fell asleep again.

I start to feel someone shaking me again. "Mommy be careful she'll threaten you too!" A voice screams, and then I hear something breaking. I pull the covers over my head, when I feel them lift up, someones in her with me. I groan, attempting to beat them out of my spot. Wait I didn't have covers before?

I feel a little more rested so I decide to open my eyes to realize that I'm in a car, my first reaction is to start screaming and hitting anything that's near me.

And agitated hand grabs each wrist. I look up to notice Kyoya on my right side, and Arisu on my left. My twin looked like she'd just woken up, and Kyoya looked like he had a bruise.

I calmed down a little seeing familiar faces.

"Where am I?"

"Your in are car Rui-Chan! Were going to school and it's great! We had a hard time waking you all up so we just dressed you."

I cringe eyes wide, "And just who dressed me?"

"I did!" Hunny said jumping up and my heart relaxed a little.

"Good your not a pervert!" I say with a smile, that's when I notice Tamaki in a corner,

"Tamaki-Sempie why are you in a corner?" I ask him, ignoring the fact that he's growing mushrooms. He turns away from me pouting. "What is it dear?"

"I thought you liked me." He pouted.

"I do!"

"Then why did you say you were going to rip my tongue out?"

I turn to the rest of the hosts. "Oh shit did I say that?" They all nod, trying to hold back their laughs.

"Well.. I...I'm just... Well I don't like to be woken up..." I say scratching my head. "...I didn't mean it!"

And just like that he's back, jumping me into a hug and I giggle at his cuteness.

"Tamaki your on top of me now!"

He blushes hopping off.

"S-sorry!"

"Hey who said I minded" I say with a wink as the limo stops. Finally we look down at our dresses, we look at the hosts.

"You have to be kidding me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I know my writing isn't so hot lately, but I'm trying to get back into it. My last chapters haven't been written with music. But I'm changing that. So... I don't know where my music is going to take you. Anyway on with the story. **

**Arisu's Point of View:**

I look at my twin, who was looking down at her uniform in distaste, I on the other hand jump in the car, locking the door behind. Me I hear multiple people screaming at me as I shimmy out of the disgusting yellow dress. I reach into my bag and grab a pair of black jeans, I kick off the flats and throw on boots, the only thing I don't have on is my shirt when both the front doors open revealing the two twins.

I see them take in my black lacy bra, I notice how their mouths fall open, and I notice the blush on their face.

"Get the fuck out of here I snap."

And they faint.

I throw on a lacy tank top and cover it with a black long sleeve shirt, taking out the annoying pony tail I jump out of the car.

"Hey guys." I say with a smile, waltzing into the school.

"Why does she get to change!" I hear my sister scream after me.

"How could you let those twins devour my littler girl with their eyes!" Tamaki screams.

But I just smirk, walking into the crowd head on.

I'm loving the way people turn their heads to watch me, I love the seductive glances from the guys, and the envious ones from the girls, I have something they don't.

Attitude.

**Kyoya's Point of View:**

The twins fainted and I had to personally stop Hunny and her brothers from attacking their bodies. Merui was complaining about why she couldn't change. I look at her with a silencing glare but as usual she doesn't shut up I should have expected this from her.

I grab her shoulders harshly. "Shut up about your clothes!"

Her mouth fell into a hard line. That was until Tamaki came to the rescue grabbing her hands and telling her that she looked beautiful in anything she wore.

She blushed and he offered to walk her to class.

Kyoya instantly cursed himself, why couldn't I just do that?

I walk to class by myself.

**Merui's Point of view: **

Tamaki's so sweet, he offered to walk to class. And shot me that cute smile of his, I sat down beside him and noticed their was still an open seat beside me I figured that Kyoya would sit there. I sit down and notice Tamaki starting at me with his Lavender eyes.

"Uhm yes Tamaki-Sempie?"

"You know your quite stunning, Merui-Chan."

"Oh why thank you!" I say with my small smile.

Kyoya then strides into the room looking pissed, he sits down beside me and stares right into my eyes.

"Uh, what?"

**Arisu's Point of view: **

"I don't see what your complaining about Hunny." I say looking at the small boy, It was lunch time and I'm not quite sure what he thought he was getting out of telling me to wear the uniform.

"I just don't like the way everyone's staring at you!" He says.

I find myself scoffing. "I don't mind."

"We all know that you fucking whore!" A voice snaps, she looks up to see Kazuki. It's so weird not seeing him with Emiko sometimes.

"I wouldn't talk.." I trail off with a mischievous smile.

He grins back, he's a first year so he's in classes with Haruhi and the twins.

"By the way do you know how long it took us to wake up the twins?" He says with a laugh.

"Kyoya had to pay your brothers not to kill them." Haruhi dead panned walking up to the table, I don't know why exactly were sitting with the hosts, all I know is that Hunny invited me to sit with him and well, our brother's don't leave us alone.

Just then Hiroki comes up looking nervous.

"Where the hell is Merui!" He snaps.

We all shrug our shoulders and he runs off.

**Kyoya's Point of view:**

I sit in the club room looking at my watch, she should be here by now. Finally I hear the door's open.

"Kyoya..?"


	9. Chapter 8

"Plane rides suck." Arisu cringes as Kazuki tries to force her on the plane, I find myself elbowing Hiroki showing him the scene, a terrified girl attempting to be shoved on by a very handsome ginger, we start laughing at the way people are awhing at them, I guess, they look like a perfect couple! But by the time he finally got her on and we mentioned that? She could have killed us. "I would not date a younger guy!" She shouts. "Well I wouldn't date a bitchy girl!" He counters, and they pretty much start fighting about why their relationship would never work out and who's fault it would be if they broke up; They refused to listen to the fact that they would never date because they were related.

Mean while I took turns listening and talking to Hiroki.

"So are you nervous?" He asked me which caused me to smile, because even though he would never admit it; he was.

"No not at all! More fascinated then anything."

I can't help but laugh at the way his blue eyes sparkle, I wish I had his eyes but nope. Hiroki is the only one in the family who get's them, Kazuki's are a deep green and me and Arisu share stunning hazel eyes.

"On Kyouya?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be to worried about that, tastes change over the years." Arisu says with a laugh pulling out a pink leather journal.

I can feel my face go dark, "don't you dare you fucking slut!" I snap.

She grins and starts reading.

"Oh I know the perfect way to impress Kyouya! I'll dye my hair a slightly deeper shade of brown! I don't know why these clowns think it's so cool to have multicolored hair, it's just not natural!" She finishes with a grin, pointing at my hair which has been bleach a light silver color with streaks of orange blue green pink and purple in it.

"Yup, taste certainly do change! And to think that the twins wore dresses!" Kazuki says with a giggle as he bounces Emiko on his lap, the little girl giggle in pleasure and screams "More, more!" Her older siblings giggle at her cutness.

"Actually I barely remember us when we were that young." I let myself trail off.

"Well you enjoyed Kyouya's company, while Kazuki was so young he crawled around with the Hitachiin twins, and Arisu was so attached to Kazuki that she hung out with them, but her favorite person to hang out with was obviously Hunny."

Arisu hides a small smile on her face, that part I do remember,

"she would always trail after him and try to fight him, of course he would never fight her but that didn't stop her from jumping on his back and pounding his face in, he was so sweet though that he never touched her, and the one time he actually through her off of him and she hurt herself…" I say.

"He kissed me." She says letting the cool smile drip off her face.

"Ha! And now you'd think he was younger then you!" Kazuki laughed, which caused a very large bruise on his side.

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped, "He's still a sweet heart, and I can't wait to see him."

"Awh!" a bunch of unknown voices scream, the twins feel their face hear up, the brothers go into defense mode, and at the same time they all pull back the curtains to reveal maybe six or seven people.

"Hot damn!" Is all that came form the twins, and really who could blame them they were all guys and they were hot, their were twins of their own with red hair and Cheshire like grins, a taller one with black hair and tanned skin, another black haired one with glasses, two eccentric blondes and a feminine looking one.

The twins pull Arisu and I into them, we can hear them purr into each of our ears and looking at Arisu smiling wide I can tell she doesn't mind a bit, In fact she leans into one of them and says. "I've never meant two attractive twins before." "Oh but don't you have mirrors?" He says bending her back.

"That's enough!" Two voices snap pulling the twins back, I look up to see Hiroki and Mori holding them hostage. "Oh come on Sempai- your not really related! Just family friends!" the one twin counters.

"Wait.." Arisu starts.

"That's not true." I finish.

"Actually…" The black haired one says closing his book. "It is, I did some research and as it turns out there is no blood relation."

All the color drains from Kazuki's face. "Does that mean he can't be our guardian!" He panics.

"No not at all." He reassures him.

"Wait a minute, " I say a smile crossing my face. "I know that voice. Kyouya!" I scream jumping into him, he pats my back timidly.

"Wait, there are only two crawling twins I know… YOU TWO TURNED INTO PERVERTS!" Kazuki screams practically jumping the twins.

Hiroki see's where this is going so he points to the small figure that's emerged from the crowd, Arisu points to his gaze, then rushes up to hug the young hunny,

"Mitsuki!" She yells gripping him tight, he pets her head and she looks up.

"Wait a minute…" I say, for a second separating myself from the warmth of Kyouya, "Who are the rest of you. Well minus Mori."

"We know Mori." Arisu agreed.

With that the entire family gave a small wave.

"Oh this is the annoying boss, Tamaki Sudo." the twins say with a wave, he was stunning with blonde hair and lavender eyes. Instantly he was thrown into a hug by the twins.

"Your so fucking adorable!"

He hugs back full on.

"And this is Haru-chan!" Hunny says happily. They all wave again.

Before Hiroki asks. "Why are you dressed like a guy?"


	10. Chapter 9

**No one's Point of View:**

Merui was sitting in the music room, she was embarrassed, she was mortified. And she was spitting nonsense, she wasn't even sure what she was saying but she could hear their voices, feel their hands, the sound of his voice as he said "Hey bitch. Suck my cock." she started to pull her hair, which has finally grown back.

"Oh shit!" A voice yells, she's surrounded by four arms. Somewhere in the back of her mind she can see that it's the twins.

"Merui, Merui!" they screamed.

"Stop it"! She screamed back, fighting for her arms, but her eyes were far away.

"Merui it's just us!" Kaoru pleaded.

But she couldn't hear she remembered his face, she saw his green eyes, she saw the strong jaw of the other one.

She felt one of them holding her wrists, the other spreading her legs...

"Stop it!" She screamed kicking.

The tears were streaming down her face.

The twins backed up, they were scared they've never seen anyone have a break down this big before.

She stared twitching on the ground, her screams got quieter, and then she stopped breathing.

The twins tried to spring into action but Kyoya held them back, he called the hospital for immediate assistance.

Arisu stood in front of them running, trying to get to her sister.

"Stop it haven't you done enough!" Hiroki snapped, having just now appeared, "This is why Dad wanted you gone!"

She stopped, froze, and stared. The ambulance came then, and they picked up the girl who was more then a little to still.

She watched in horror as her sister left.

"Is she going to be okay?" She begged, looking at Kyoya.

But he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Kazuki came in then, blood shot eyes.

"What did you do to her you selfish bitch!" He screamed.

"Kazuki. Stop." Mori commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking fag!"

Everyone stops and gasps, shocked by his actions. Mori looks hurt.

"Oh you think I didn't know how you were fucking my brother?"

Tamaki looks to Hiroki with worry in his eyes.

"And you!" He screams pointing at Hiroki.

"Your tearing this family apart! It's your fault were here, it's your fault that this happened Merui!" He snapped.

"And you! Your an insensitive bitch!" He yelled to Arisu.

"Why can't you both keep your god damn mouths shut!" He finishes storming out.

The crowd that has gathered looks away, this is a lot of tension.. Kyoya is no where to be found. Tamaki is staring at Hiroki, as well as Mori.

Hiroki feels as if he's breaking on the inside, he cringes. And runs out, Mori instantly goes after him.

Haruhi walked out a while ago, and the twins went to the hospital with Merui.

All that's left is Hunny and Arisu.

"What happened to you?"

She looked to him, meeting his eyes. "Listen, there's a lot you don't know."

He stepped up to her. "Then tell me because right now you just look like a selfish bitch!"

Her eyes widen, she looks shocked. "Listen, I know I do but...Father didn't want to kick me out because of that."

"Then what?"

"His wife, fucked me. A lot, said I was the ugly one. It just... Stuff happened."

"Like what?"

"Life in that house was never easy."

"Why?"

"Because were all fucking crazy!" She snaps, her eyes are wide, so wide you can see the whites.

"Crazy huh?"

"Yeah crazy!"

"And... I'm just one of them."

"So now your trying to blame more stuff on your family?"

"No it's just!" I can't explain it... She thinks to herself.

"I'm sick of her being the best, at everything." And then she walks away.


End file.
